


first times and bee documentaries

by jhoped



Series: aone takanobu appreciation fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, and said pal adoring him, bc lets be honest, hes fantastic, id die for him, just aone making a pal, nothing relationshipy or anything, who wouldnt adore him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoped/pseuds/jhoped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He nodded, plucking at a stray thread on his jacket sleeve. "I saw this one bee documentary the other day. It was about these bees that are also mosquitoes. Bee mosquitoes? I'm not sure. They were very cute."</p>
            </blockquote>





	first times and bee documentaries

**Author's Note:**

> the first time you ride on a train, and the first time someone has the guts to talk to aone in public. and sit with him on the train. plus bee documentaries 
> 
> more important notes @ the bottom !!!! pls enjoy

You walked onto the train, hesitant and clutching the bottom of your shirt. This is your first time riding the train. Saying you were a little nervous would be an understatement. You were terrified. 

There were strange people all around you. Where were you supposed to go? At a vacant seat, stand up and hold onto the hooks up top? Sure, maybe you were over reacting a bit. Oh shit, the train already began moving- you had to find a spot fast before your body went flying into the nearest person who happened to be a small guy staring out the window. He could probably rip you apart if he wanted to. You know the way it goes, the shorter they are the more pent up rage they hold. Yikes.

You quickly took the seat directly across from the door as soon as the train lurched, causing everyone standing up to stumble. Surprisingly, there was almost nobody in these seats. You hit the jack pot. 

You quickly relaxed into the seat, bag sliding off your shoulders and onto the seat next to you. You rubbed your eyes, sighing heavily. 

And then you felt an arm brush yours. 

You almost leaped out your seat, looking over with wide eyes to see what was probably the biggest man you'd ever seen. He had whitish hair, and.. funnily enough, no eyebrows. Wait a second, there were eyebrows, they just were too white to be seen right away. 

What was even weirder, was the... sparkle in his eyes. He looked positively radiant. Like a rainbow was coming out his ass. His gaze was straight forward, and you knew he could tell you were staring, which you then quickly looked back into your lap. 

You done fucked yourself up. Now what? You had 4 more stops to go, and he might as well be there for every single one for all you knew. He was terrifying in literally every sense. 

You glanced back up at him, noticing how he was starting to sweat and fidget his hands in his lap. He looked almost nervous.

This was bad. What if he was planning on stealing your bag? Well, he wouldn't really get anything out of it but a few textbooks and pens, maybe spare paper- oh. He had a bag too. And a jacket, by the looks of it. With what you assumed to be his schools logo.

Dateko. That sounded familar. That was a school close to yours. The jacket looked to be from a sports team. He was pretty big, he probably played football or something. Maybe even tennis. You chuckled to yourself at your little joke.

You froze when he sharply turned to look at you, his gaze piercing, before he quickly looked away this time back down to his lap. You hummed a little bit. Maybe this guy was shy. Still terrifying, but shy. 

This was probably why no one sat with him. He had to be at least over 6 feet, and his face looked almost brooding. You looked around to see a little girl staring at either you or the big bear man next to you, you weren't sure. Probably the bear man.

You inhaled deeply, deciding to at least make this ride bearable. 

"Hey.. um. What's up?" Nice.

He didn't even look up. What the hell. You narrowed your eyes, nudging his arm. He was not going to ignore you when you caught him staring 3 times.

He looked up quickly, eyes full blown as you could see the sweat beads on his forehead. 

He probably wasn't used to people acknowledging him. On the train, at least. 

"..hmpgh." He made a grumbly noise, before clearing his throat and swallowing.

"I am not doing much." He replied, his voice a lot softer than you would have imagined. You gave him a small smile, tilting your head to examine him more. 

"Ah, I see. We are kinda on a train after all." You chuckled. "I'm [y/n]." You stuck your hand out, to which he stared at for a few seconds before grabbing your hand gently and shaking it. 

"Aone Takanobu. Nice to meet you." He gave a small, mona lisa like smile after releasing your hand and rubbing his on his pants. His hands were kinda sweaty, so you did the same though more subtly. "Nice to meet you too." 

You shifted your body more towards his, putting one of your legs up on the seat. You noticed a few people were staring now, almost in what seemed to be fascination, but you ignored it and continued giving him your full attention. The conversation seemed somewhat forced, but he was slowly relaxing into it.

"What's your stop?" You asked, smiling a bit more this time. You hoped you at least looked friendly. 

"Ah.. I'm the last stop." Aone replied quietly, his eyes flickering from you to the people around you. You frowned at his- self consciousness? You decided to ignore the others once again.

"Oh, that's cool." Stupid thing to say. How is that cool? This isn't someone catching a Rayquaza on Pokemon Go. "So um, what are you.. into?" Nice one yet again. You had to keep the conversation going somehow, you reasoned with yourself. 

He furrowed his almost nonexistent eyebrows. You smiled a bit more to yourself, at least you were getting him into the conversation now.

"I like volleyball. And gardening. And watching documentaries." He looked almost unsure with himself before he nodded, his gaze moving back to you. He had that sparkle in his eyes again.

Ah. So that's what the jackets from. He plays volleyball for Dateko. You'd have to look up some of their matches on YouTube later.

"What about you?" Your eyes widened in surprise. You weren't expecting him to ask about yours. Wait. Isn't that how conversations usually went? You didn't know anymore. What do you like? Shit.

"I-I like, um, bees. Bee documentaries. I like documentaries too." You finished lamely, grimacing to yourself. 

To your surprise, his smile grew a tiny bit wider. He probably doesn't talk much, you noted.

"I like bees too. They're quite nice, though many people make them out to be rather bad. Almost like sharks. They help the environment a lot more than people think. We wouldn't have many of the foods we have today, if it weren't for bees." He mumbled, looking out at the door as it opened. You were already at the second stop? Time flew by fast. That was also the longest you've heard him speak by far. You were shocked, to say the least.

"I um, I agree. About the bees, I mean. They're pretty important. And sharks! They get such a bad rep these days when all they're trying to do is exist, man." You shook your head, frowning a bit as you leaned back in your seat and placed your leg back on the floor. 

He nodded, plucking at a stray thread on his jacket sleeve. "I saw this one bee documentary the other day. It was about these bees that are also mosquitoes. Bee mosquitoes? I'm not sure. They were very cute."

You sat up straighter, eyes widening. "I think I've seen that one before. Aren't they like, bee flies?" He nodded again as you pulled out your phone.

"Dude, they're called the Bombyliidae and they range from about 2 millimeters to 40 millimeters. Oh wait, that's just wingspan." You read off of a wiki page. You went back to images, sliding closer to Aone to show him the pictures too. He tensed at first but then leaned against your shoulder. "They are a lot cuter than I remember." He murmured as you swiped.

The rest of the train ride was rather quiet, other than the two of you complimenting bees which then turned into different types of sharks. Before you knew it, your stop was up next. 

"Oh!" You exclaimed quietly, grabbing your bag to put over your shoulder. "Do you have a phone?" You asked, looking up at him as he nodded. "I don't really know how to use it." His cheeks tinged pink- aw, adorable. You nodded in understanding as you took the phone out of his hand. "Don't worry, I got you. Do you mind if I put my number in? We can, like, talk more." You didn't really ask as you'd already started putting your number in, knowing he would say yes anyways. He made a small noise in acknowledgment as you handed it back.

"You're pretty cool, Aone-san." You chuckled as he made choked noise. He obviously wasn't used to hearing compliments. 

"You, too." He mumbled, messing with the strap of his bag.

The doors opened as more people swarmed in. You stood up, patting Aone's arm affectionately. "I'll text you later, dude. See ya." You waved as you walked out, seeing him wave back before turning around and making your way to the stairs. You're glad your first time on a train was a good one.

Nobody at home questioned the grin on your face as you made your way to your room and dropped your bag on the floor. You pulled out your phone to see a text from Aone. It was a pretty formal greeting, to say the least. You chuckled as you typed your response before setting your phone on your bedside table and making your way to the bathroom to change out of your school clothes. 

Aone was a pretty cool guy, you decided. Behind the scary look he unintentionally puts off. You quickly got dressed before flopping back on your bed to answer Aone's response. You were gonna have to take the train more often.

**Author's Note:**

> alright !!!!!!!! so this is my first fic in a really. long time. bare with me.
> 
> this is the first part in my aone series, where the reader becomes really good friends with aone. nothing romantic. just best friends. this will never be anything romantic. pls keep that in mind.
> 
> i just love aone. and i want him to know theres people that care about him  
> this came to me bc of my friend ames, who loves aone with all their heart. i hope it fits their standards, because, well i tried 
> 
> there will be more to come !!!!! stay tuned folks


End file.
